


Field of Sunflowers

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, Flowers, Fluff, KenHina Week, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Serie de One Shots dedicados a la #KenHinaWeek.Día 1: Videojuegos/ Girasoles/ Fotograma clave (?)Día 2: Final Haikyuu Quest/ Basura- Basurero/ OpiaDía 3: Cambio de equipo/ Distancia/ LesiónDía 4: Cambio de deporte/ Memes/ Nodus TollensDía 5: Supernatural/ Tocar/ EstrésDía 6: Almas gemelas/ Arte/ LethobenthosDía 7: Día libre / Scabulous/ Mauerbauertaraurigkeit





	1. El mago que quería ser un girasol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma es un niño que comúnmente espera que los recesos pasen mientras dibuja un poco en su salón, esto cambia un día en cuanto un niño pelirrojo entra y comienza a hablarle de la nada.

**KenHina Week**  
━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

 

Día 1: Girasoles  
_"El mago que quería ser un girasol"_

  
Ya casi era verano, el verano en donde Kenma por fin dejaría el Kinder y comenzaría su nueva etapa en la primaria. Su madre estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea ya que en su último festival en su escuela harían un pequeño festival para los padres; la tentativa era una pequeña obra musical.

A Kenma todo esto lo tenía sin cuidado, él realmente no disfrutaba en particular su ida de esta etapa, sobre todo porque eso significaba dejar de ir a ese lugar y dejar de ver a un amigo que había hecho en sus recesos.

Era alguien muy particular, algo raro a la vista de Kozume. El párvulo no acostumbraba a salir mucho con los otros niños, él prefería quedarse en su aula y dibujar un rato. Le gustaba dibujarse a sí mismo como un mago, como en los videojuegos que veía que Kuroo jugaba. Al menos cuando entrara a la primaria podría comenzar a jugar esos videojuegos también, había visto suficientes veces a Kuroo a jugar y ya se sabía algunos trucos.

Uno de sus primeros días en su último año, cuando las profesoras habían salido a ver un problema que se ocasionó por dos niños que se estaban peleando, alguien entró a la puerta de su salón.

Kenma dibujaba algunas cosas como siempre, cuando notó un cabello de un color muy peculiar asomarse por la puerta: pelirrojo. Un niño pelirrojo, posiblemente un año menor.

El pelinegro miró detenidamente cómo ese niño miraba a todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera entrar al aula, escabulléndose y yendo de puntillas hasta donde el otro se encontraba. Kenma siguió con la mirada a tal chico, hasta ver como se escondía bajo la mesa donde él dibujaba, saliendo por el espacio de un asiento al lado suyo, mirando sin discreción lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué dibujas? —inquirió con curiosidad. Kenma pudo notar que este tenía su ropa bastante sucia y su cabello despeinado —. ¿Es un gato? —Volvió a preguntar, alargando su cuello y posicionándose muy cerca.

Kenma tuvo que voltear la cabeza a otro lado y se escondió entre sus hombros. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que alguien invadiera su espacio personal de esa manera, mucho menos alguien a quien no conocía y que le hablara de repente.

—Es… —Murmuró un tanto abochornado, sin mirar al otro, el cual aún le sostenía la mirada con entusiasmo. Kenma no entendía por qué no miraba el dibujo, era mucho más interesante que él.

—¡Shouyou! —La voz de una profesora entró desde la puerta y el niño se ocultó bajo la mesa como un acto reflejo. Kozume miró esta acción con detenimiento.

Él era uno de los niños que se habían involucrado en una pelea, eso tendría sentido por lo sucio que estaban sus ropas, además de que evidentemente se estaba ocultando.

—Kenma-chan, ¿has visto a un niño pelirrojo por aquí? —le preguntó gentilmente la mujer, con una de esas sonrisas suaves que siempre mostraban.

El niño era pésimo ocultando las cosas, miraba disimulada e involuntariamente bajo la mesa y así es como ella supo dónde se escondía el escurridizo niño. Sacó a aquel niño de su escondite y en seguida empezó a protestar.

—¡Kageyama empezó! —fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Pasaron semanas después de aquel episodio. La profesora de Kenma le había dicho que no podía quedarse todo el tiempo en el salón de clases, que debía salir y jugar con los demás niños, pero aun así le dejaba sacar su caja de crayolas para seguir dibujando en su cuaderno por si se aburría mucho.

—¡Hey! —Escuchó el llamado de una voz desconocida, era un niño azabache que se acercaba, parecía enojado y Kenma no sabía el por qué, jamás lo había visto. Sus hombros se tensaron e intentó esconderse detrás de su libreta, pero logró visualizar una cabellera pelirroja.

—¿Shouyou? —mencionó bajando la libreta lentamente. Observó cómo el niño de cabellos oscuros empujaba sin mucha delicadeza al pelirrojo hasta donde él estaba sentado. El niño casi se tropieza pero logró recuperar el equilibrio.

—K-Kageyama… —Lloriqueó el pelirrojo con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza. El aludido sólo se dio media vuelta para irse, murmurando cosas como “tonto Hinata”, o algo por el estilo.

Kozume parpadeó dos veces y miró al otro niño sentado a su lado, jugando con el borde de su ropa, con la mirada en el suelo. Pasó casi un minuto entero sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Kenma sólo continuó garabateando hasta que Hinata al fin se dignó a ver ligeramente por sobre la libreta del niño.

—¿Qué dibujas? —se escuchó una tímida pregunta.

—Huh… —La crayola amarilla se detuvo en medio del papel y los labios de Kozume se curvaron en una sonrisa incomodidad—. S-se supone que el mago lo ha convertido en un gato y tiene que encontrar la pócima para curarse.

—¡Esa suena genial, Kenma! —exclamó demasiado alto, haciendo que el castaño se alejara un poco— Pero, ¿encontró la correcta?

Kenma lo pensó un poco y deslizó sus orbes ámbar por su dibujo—. No lo sé.

Su respuesta fue tan corta y simple que muchos simplemente se habrían aburrido e ido, eso era lo que comúnmente esperaba Kenma, pero ese no fue el caso con este niño. Hinata era un niño muy extraño, tanto que se quedó y comenzó a darle ideas para continuar con su dibujo. Shouyou era muy creativo, o eso pensó Kozume. El resto del descansó permanecieron así, Hinata de vez en cuando se paraba y actuaba escenas épicas para darle más ideas a Kenma.

En días, Hinata incitó a Kenma a que jugaran en el laberinto y ese sería el lugar donde el mago tenía que rescatar al guerrero de luz pero aún siendo un gato. En eso también se les integró aquel niño que antes había arrastrado a Hinata hasta Kenma, él hacía de guardián de la fortaleza donde el guerrero aún estaba recluido.

Al poco tiempo, Kenma había perdido la costumbre de quedarse en su salón todo el descanso.

Pero era poco tiempo el que quedaba, Kenma ese último al fin entraría a la primaria, todos a su alrededor parecían emocionados con eso, menos Hinata, que aunque lo negara, se le notaba algo triste.

—Kenma, nunca supimos si tomó la poción correcta para volver a la normalidad… —murmuró Shouyou en uno de sus últimos recesos juntos. El pelirrojo pateó sin fuerzas una piedra que rondaba por sus pies. Kozume estaba sentado a su lado con su libreta a un lado —Al menos qué es lo que quiere ser…

—Es un mago… —respondió Kozume, cortamente. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No lo que es, sino lo que quiere ser. Es decir, puede ser lo que sea, ¿no?

Kenma pensó en eso último. No lo había visto como una posibilidad antes; cuando quiso opinar sobre eso, la campana de entrada hizo que las maestras salieran a llamar a los niños para que regresaran a sus respectivas aulas.

Los siguientes días no se pudieron ver mucho, se resumían más en ensayos para el festival que organizaban al final de cada año.

Kenma no tenía muchas ganas de participar, pero su madre estaba realmente entusiasmada de verlo como un pequeño girasol junto a los demás en un pequeño baile que su maestra bailaba. No había visto a Shouyou desde hace mucho, pero lo vería el día del festival.

Uno de sus energéticos compañeros, Tora, estaba casi saltando mientras esperaban su turno para pasar al escenario. Se veían particularmente graciosos y adorables, según su madre. Kenma tenía los cabellos negros y su mamá se lo había dejado suelto para que simulara ser el centro de un girasol. Una corona de pétalos adornaba el alrededor de su cara, sus mangas simulaban ser hojas largas y el resto de su ropa era verde. A su madre le pareció un buen detalle pintar de marrón la punta de su nariz.

Al menos su maestra les había dicho algo interesante sobre esas flores, que ellas siempre seguían al sol a donde fuera.

Pero ellos pasaban a lo último, Kenma no sabía que Hinata iba a pasar antes que ellos. El grupo donde su amigo estaba hizo una obra de teatro, con diálogos cortos y sencillos. Hinata apareció casi al final, revelando que además de un guerrero se trataba del sol oculto entre los personajes. Sus mejillas resaltaban por un poco de pintura de amarilla y ropa del mismo color. Se reía demasiado, como si realmente iluminará el escenario sin darse cuenta.

—¡Kenma! —Escuchó la exclamación que bajaba del escenario y le daba un fuerte abrazo al que no supo cómo reaccionar. Fue muy corto, y de alguna manera no le gustó que fuera tan corto.

—Shouyou… —dijo Kenma con palabras tímidas, simplemente no sabía cómo decir lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué tienes, Kenma? —Comentó con un tono de preocupación.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere ser el mago… —aclaró innecesariamente.

—¿Enserio? ¡Dime, dime! —exclamó, sonriendo entusiastamente. Kenma tuvo que apartar la mirada unos segundos.

Se escuchó el llamado de sus maestras para que pasaran al escenario, Hinata tiró levemente del traje de niño mayor. El menor aún le miraba expectante.

Kozume desvió la mirada unos segundos más, un rojo resaltaba en sus mejillas como la pintura en la punta de su nariz —. Sería un girasol…

—¿Un girasol? —Algo extrañado, Shouyou ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Por qué un girasol?

—Porque… —pero no logró terminar.

Subieron todos al escenario, Hinata tuvo que irse antes porque su madre tenía un compromiso, esa fue la última vez que se vieron en el jardín de niños.

Hinata sorprendentemente no se había olvidado de aquello. Se había quedado con la duda, ¿por qué un mago quisiera ser un girasol? Se lo había preguntado a sus amigos, los cuales conoció en la primaria una vez que se mudó a Miyagi, a sus superiores del equipo de Voleibol una vez había entrado a Karasuno. Nadie pudo responder una pregunta como esa. Aún así, había olvidado por completo de dónde había salido tal duda.

No fue hasta un día, donde había perdido en una carrera que había tenido con Kageyama, cuando por fin alguien pudo responder esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué un mago desearía ser un Girasol?

El chico de cabellos rubios le contestó: —Porque está enamorado del sol. 


	2. El reflejo de tus ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces Hinata no puede evitar mirar las personas a los ojos. Le gusta ver cómo la mirada de alguien puede ser tan diferente, pero si tuviera que escoger entre la que más le gusta...

**KenHina Week**  
━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━

 

Día 2: Opía  
_"El reflejo de tus ojos"_

  
Hinata es una persona que tiene una afición por mirar a los otros directamente a los ojos, había veces en que sólo lo hacía porque no tenía nada que hacer y otras donde sujetaba verdaderas competencias. No le gustaba perder.

Ya sea cuando hacía sentir incómodo a Izumin hasta que accediera a ayudarle a entrenar para el club de Voleibol, hasta cuándo sostenía una competencia de miradas con Kageyama para ver quién ganaba y tenía que ir a comprar la comida del otro. Ellos eran tan competitivos que cuando Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban presentes, llevaban cronómetros y ponían obstáculos por igual para quien parpadeara primero. Según ellos, “como buenos senpais tenían que enseñar el espíritu de lucha y resistencia a sus kohais”.

Por esa misma costumbre, Hinata se dio cuenta de qué tan diferentes pueden ser las personas con tan solo ver sus ojos. Puede ver cuando son determinados, refrescantes, retadores; cuando están llenos de emoción, irá, expectativas; cuando muestra un lado misterioso, amable, inesperado; cuando estaban incómodos o cómodos.

Pero también pudo ver qué tan distintos podían ser en sus colores. Aunque a simple vista eran iguales, había pequeñas diferencias en la mirada de cada persona. Pequeños gestos que denotaban tanto. Algunos pensaban que los ojos eran el espejo del alma.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —Es la voz de Kuroo, más su única respuesta es un suspiro cansado de Tsukishima.

El moreno busca algún indicio en el setter de Fukurodani. Akashi deja de beber agua a unos metros para negar con la cabeza a la mirada interrogativa de el capitán de Nekoma.

Y es que Hinata y Lev estaban mirándose sin decir nada, con una sonrisa determinada, como cuando se enfrentaban en sus partidos; competitivos, retadores, Tetsurou no sabía qué palabra usar.

—Están viendo quién aguanta más tiempo la mirada —le responde al final el rubio de lentes.

Hinata no escucha de lo que hablan. Lev era un adversario formidable, llevaban casi 5 minutos así y, sinceramente, sus retinas ya estaban ardiendo. Había cruzado el límite de lo que había llegado con Kageyama y Haiba no parecía inmutarse. ¿Los rusos no necesitaban parpadear o qué?

Los ojos de Lev eran muy claros, verdes como el jade y mostraban un perfil apto y determinado, como muchos de los buenos jugadores que conocía y... ¡Ah!

—¡PARPADEASTE! —Exclama Hinata parándose de un salto, señalando al de cabellos cenizos, quien se tallaba los ojos para recuperar la lubricación de sus secos ojos.

—¡Me entró una basura! —Se excusa con lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Gané justamente, puedo acaparar a Kenma sólo para mi hoy —Cruza los brazos totalmente triunfal, alzando el mentón con orgullo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Oya? ¿De eso se trataba, chibi-chan? —inquiere Kuroo inclinándose un poco, apoyando su codo sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo—, no puede decidir por Kenma, ¿saben? Hoy en la práctica con el equipo parecía estar muy cansado, se desveló en algún videojuego. Además, Lev, a ti Yakkun hace rato que está buscándote, ¿te has escapado otra vez de sus prácticas de recepción?

Puede ver como el semi ruso tensa los hombros y su cara se torna más pálida de lo que estaba normalmente. Hinata mira como su oponente sale corriendo del lugar; debía admitir que él tampoco había perfeccionado bien las recepciones, le dedicaba más tiempo a los remates y el bloqueo.

De pronto se encuentra con la aguda mirada del capitán de Nekoma, en los ojos de Kuroo puede ver tambien determinación al igual que en los de Lev, pero hay cosas que denotan más, como la audacia y astucia; la autoridad tan característica de la mayoría de los capitanes. Daichi tenía una mirada similar, pero más severa y algo más madura. Los ojos de Tetsurou son más oscuros también.

—Kuroo-san, deje de intimidar a los de primer año —le regaña Akaashi desde sus espaldas.

En cambio, los ojos azulados de Keiji denotan calma y estabilidad, su mirar es estoico.

Hinata no puede dejar de pensar en lo distintos que eran los ojos de todos los que lo rodean, y es que desde poco días antes del campamento, había estado preguntándose qué le mostraba la mirada de Kenma. A pesar de verse siempre en los campamentos, no recordaba haber sostenido la mirada con él más de pocos segundos.

En el día y medio que llevaban del campamento aún no había intercambiado más que cortos saludos con él.

—Por cierto, Kuroo-san, ¿ha visto a Kenma?

—Te diré si me ganas en…

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —el particular alarido de Bokuto le interrumpe. Los ojos de Kotarou eran algo más grandes y vistosos, de un tono miel que emanan sinceridad y energía. Habían personas con colores similares de ojos, pero eran totalmente distinta miradas. Es decir, el tono miel de Bokuto y Tsukishima no era el mismo, Kei tenía una mirada un tanto desinteresada y fría, aunque últimamente parecía haber cambiado un poco— ¿Preguntas por Kenma? Hace un rato lo vi en los pasillos casi llegando al comedor —responde sin pensar, ganándose un coscorrón de parte de su mejor amigo.

—¡Gracias, Bokuto-senpai! —le agradece para salir corriendo. No escucha las reacciones ante el honorífico, sólo una risa que dejan de captar sus oídos al entrar a los pasillos.

Hinata no encuentra a nadie en su camino, pasa por los otros gimnasios sin ser visto por sus conocidos, busca la figura de su amigo, encuentra su rostro iluminado por la pantalla de su DS, él está apoyando su espalda con la pared a un costado de la entrada al comedor, tal como había dicho Bokuto.

—Kenma —le llama, nota como Kozume alza su mirada ámbar. Su rostro se siente abochornado.

Una semana atrás le había preguntado a uno de sus senpais más confiables, Sugawara, sobre qué hacer con el problema que tenía sobre no poder descifrar la mirada de Kenma; el de cabellos cenizos le dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de responderle: “mírale a los ojos y date cuenta tu mismo, aunque estoy seguro que ya lo sabes”.

—Shouyou —responde él apartando su vista de la consola. Hinata le mira pero Kozume aparta su mirada a algún lado del pasillo, tal como se lo imaginaba. Kenma nunca le sostenía un duelo de miradas como todos los demás.

Hinata ignora el gesto y camina hasta el otro, sentándose a un lado y se dedica a mirar la pantalla de la consola ajena.Jugaba kirby, una versión algo anticuada.

—Le gané en una competencia a Lev, así que te puedo acaparar el día de hoy, ¿no te molesta, Kenma? Kuroo-san me dijo que tenía que preguntarte acerca de eso —habla rápidamente.

—Huh… —Kozume parece pensarlo un poco, mueve su vista a los lados, algo nervioso, un gesto común en él, Hinata recordaba eso de cuando se vieron por primera vez —, ¿quieres pases?

—¡Sí! —Responde sin pensar—. Aunque no sean mucho, los pases de Kenma me encantan, se acomodan mucho a mi ritmo y encajan muy bien con mi mano.

El chico de cabello tintado de rubio, cierra su consola soltando un suspiro, murmurando un quedo “esta bien”, mientras se levantaba perezosamente y se adelantaba. El pelirrojo mira por unos segundos la espalda del mayor un tanto anonadado, para luego levantarse y acoplarse a sus lentos pasos, contándole cosas triviales de la escuela y generales del voleibol.

—¡Uno más, Kenma! —dice Hinata después de poco tiempo, había conseguido 6 pases seguidos de Kozume, voluntarios y sin tener que ser un entrenamiento de equipo, todo un logro.

El aludido ya estaba en el suelo, respirando profundamente para recuperar sus energías, el césped era fresco y le daban ganas de quedarse dormido ahí mismo. Hinata parecía tener energías de sobra.

—Mañana, Shouyou —Murmura Kenma por lo bajo, Hinata le mira entusiasta por sus palabras y Kenma aparta esa mirada con tal de que no se crucen. El número 10 de Karasuno hace una mueca por la acción.

—¿No te agradan mis ojos o algo así, Kenma? —Suelta de repente, acostándose a su lado en el césped.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Cuestiona él. Hinata parpadea un par de veces, pensaba que lo primero que haría sería negarlo.

—Nunca me miras a los ojos.. —Comenta en respuesta, puede notar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kozume se mueve un tanto incómodo.

—Nunca he podido hacerlo con nadie, no me gusta —Dice él, Shouyou se muestra confundido, como si aún no terminara de entenderlo—. Cuando me miran a los ojos me siento expuesto, no me gusta la idea de que alguien sepa lo que estoy pensando.

Hinata mira las nubes tintadas de el suave naranjo del atardecer, piensa un poco en las palabras de Kozume y lo comprende un poco. Era verdad. Él podía ver perfectamente a través de los ojos de alguien más, siempre eran claros con respecto a las emociones que irradiaban; aun así, nunca pensó en si alguien alguna vez lo había dejado expuesto a él, ya que, nunca sintió la necesidad de ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué te sentirías expuesto conmigo? —Pregunta Hinata, no sabe exactamente a dónde quiere llegar, lo único que sabe es que logra su cometido inicial, y es hacer que Kenma voltee su rostro y le mire, directo a los ojos.

Y Shouyou no puede creer lo que ve, los ojos de Kenma son realmente… Hermosos.

No puede compararlo con los demás, no puede pensar en descifrar las emociones que contienen porque parecen sólo reflejar y a la vez parecen ser tan complicados que pueden contener todo. Tal vez lo último era lo más indicado, entre ese mar ámbar se encontraban sumergidos un sin fin de posibilidades. Hinata no lo expone, él se siente expuesto, se siente tan vulnerable ante aquella intensa mirada, que es él quien tiene que apartarse de su camino, sino podría descubrirlo. Podría descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Shouyou? —escucha la voz de Kenma llamarle, en algún momento se había dado vuelta, sobre el césped, tapando parte de su rostro al rojo vivo. Kenma se apoya en sus codos para preguntarle qué había pasado —. ¿Te duele el estómago?

—Un poco —Admite mientras siente la temperatura de su rostro volver lentamente a la apropiada.

—Shouyou —le alude nuevamente, Hinata voltea un poco para poder corresponder a la conversación—. No me desagradan tus ojos, creo que son lindos.

Hinata jamás esperó tal sinceridad, una vez más la abochornada sensación le invade, pero esta vez, ninguno aparta la mirada, permaneciendo así un tiempo sin darse cuenta.


	3. Gato herido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma ha sufrido una lesión ena muñeca, pero aún así va a los campamentos de entrenamiento para no perder una oportunidad de ver a Hinata, antes de las nacionales.

**KenHina Week**  
━━━━━━━━☆★☆━━━━━━━━  
Día 3: Lesión  
"Gato herido"

  
—¡Lo siento! —Exclama por quinta vez Lev, pegando su frente al suelo.

—Deja de hacer eso, Lev —es la voz de Morisuke—, fue sólo un accidente.

—No seas suave con él, Yakkun, ¡nos dejó sin setter! —Exclama Tetsurou.

—No estoy muerto… —les recuerda Kenma.

—Pareciera que aún puedo oír su voz… —con una voz temblorosa, Tetsurou limpia una lágrima imaginaria.

—Maté a Kenma-san… —se lamenta Haiba.

—Que no estoy…

—¡Kuroo, deja de hacer sentir mal a nuestros kouhais! —reprende Morisuke al capitán.

Y Kenma se deja caer de nuevo en su cama, no sabía por qué su madre los había dejado siquiera pasar de la sala. Él solo quería dormir y olvidarse de ese esguince en su muñeca. Solo quería descansar y disfrutar de sus 12 horas de sueño un fin de semana.

Según el doctor no había sido nada grave, solamente algo superficial que debería dejar reposar poco más de unas semanas, tomando pastillas que le ayuden con la inflamación y el dolor. Más tarde, cuando se sintiera mejor, debería hacer unos ejercicios que el doctor le describiera. Sus ligamentos sólo se habían estirado un poco y no habían llegado a un punto de quiebre, afortunadamente.

Había ocurrido de una forma algo estúpida, demasiado para su gusto; estaban entrenando afuera, los de primero y segundo solamente, pues los de tercero habían estado ocupados con el papeleo de su próxima certificación. Dejarlos solos no fue una gran idea. Habían comenzado a hacer bromas, Kenma se había alejado un poco para estar con su consola, no prestaba particular atención a lo que hablaban Lev y Tora, de otro modo se hubiera preparado para ser cargado por Lev desde sus hombros repentinamente, al igual que Yamamoto había hecho con el libero de primer año, para una carrera colina abajo.

Está de más decir lo que pasó durante su caída, el caso era que se había apoyado en su mano y se había lastimado. Pero bueno, salvó su consola, ese viejo DS que seguía usando de vez en cuando.

Aún así, había comenzado a perder muchas prácticas en una época donde se aproximaban las nacionales y eran sus últimos campamentos de entrenamiento.

Su madre y Kuroo le habían prohibido usar su consola porque eran reglas estrictas según el doctor. Kenma no había podido decirle a Hinata sobre lo ocurrido. Tendría mensajes suyos sin leer más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿no crees poder ir a el campamento está vez? —es esta vez la voz de Yaku quien le pregunta preocupado. Por detrás aún Lev lloriqueaba por sus acciones mientras Kuroo aprovechaba esta ocasión.

El rubio retuvo esa pregunta hasta después de que sus compañeros se fueron, primero Lev y después Yaku. Kuroo acompañó a este último a la salida y vuelve a la habitación de Kozume.

Realmente quería ir.

— ¿Y bien?

—Sería casi un mes, mi muñeca está sanando y en unos días comenzaré a hacer mis ejercicios —Comenta él, moviendo su mirada alrededor de la habitación, como si buscara excusas suficientes —, no jugaré mucho, pero puedo hacerlo.

Kuroo le mira de reojo, no muy convencido de los argumentos de su amigo de la infancia, pero sabía que eran sus decisiones y había que respetarlas, aún así pregunta:

—¿Esto es por Chibi-chan, verdad? —inquiere. Kenma se esconde en sus sábanas —, creo que debes pensar un poco más en el equipo, Kenma. Entiendo que sea la primera vez que te guste alguien, pero debes saber centrarte.

Sí, había pasado poco tiempo, cuando Kuroo había descubierto los sentimientos de Kenma hacia Hinata Shouyou. No fue nada fácil, Kozume podía ser algo difícil de leer, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo notar el trato especial con el que lo trataba, o cómo se expresaba acerca de él. Pero más bien, fue la forma en la que se veían y sonreían ocasionalmente, como sus miradas se encontraban casi por inercia y realmente tenían un efecto en Kenma.

Cuando Tetsurou lo preguntó directamente, Kozume no pudo negarlo, pero tampoco confirmó nada.

—Estaré bien, Kuro —contesta de mala gana, Tetsurou suspira cansado en respuesta y le da instrucciones de no hacer muchos esfuerzos antes de irse a avanzar su tarea.

Kozume sabe que no debería hacer muchos esfuerzos aún en el campamento, sabe que Kuroo no lo dejará entrar a los partidos tampoco, mucho menos contra Karasuno. Pero aún así, toma la decisión de ir, no sólo por las nacionales a la vuelta de la esquina. Era que él le había hecho una promesa a Hinata, y era que darían lo mejor cuando jugarán contra el otro. Y además, Shouyou le hizo prometer que le daría una respuesta cuando se vieran en persona.

Así que debía tratar de descansar y comenzar sus ejercicios de muñeca, antes que llegue el día del campamento de entrenamiento. Sabía que no podía tomar su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Shouyou, no podía confiar en Kuroo para que lo hiciera.

Por lo que al llegar el día, no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes.

La mañana era fresca, Kenma había escuchado que el autobús de Karasuno se había retrasado un poco, así que al estar ocupados entre un partido y otro, no había visto al pelirrojo en todo el día. Kenma sólo había participado en un partido, haciendo un saque o dos, pero Kuroo lo limitó y mandó a la banca. Hacía sus ejercicios con la muñeca y todo iba bien.

El primer día del campamento y la inflamación casi no era visible, pero tenía que mantenerse con el perfil bajo. Casi lo lograba, hasta que…

—¡Kenma! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nekoma estaba enfrentando el último set de su partido amistoso contra Fukurodani, Kozume se había retirado para tomar aire fresco fuera del gimnasio. Sabía que no lo meterían en el resto del partido de todos modos. El rubio no se esperaba encontrarse con el pelirrojo.  

—Shouyou —saluda de cierta forma y desvía su mirada a un lado, estaba sentado, un tanto ansioso.

—¡Pensé que estabas enfermo! —dice él con cierto brillo, de un momento a otro se sienta a su lado, demasiado cerca. Hinata tenía la mala costumbre de invadir su espacio personal.

—No, sólo…

—También pensé que te habías molestado o ya no me ibas a hablar por lo de… —Inseguro de su selección de palabras—, eso…

Kenma decide mirarle detenidamente.

—No me molesta que me beses, Shouyou.

El rostro de Hinata era más colorido que de costumbre, más rojo que sus propios cabellos, Kenma piensa que es lindo de esa forma.

La última vez que Hinata le había pedido que le ayudará a practicar, se había emocionado tanto por un remate que sin pensarlo, tomó a Kenma por los hombros y le besó. Lo besó casi por 20 segundos antes de alejarse, todavía tardó otros 10 segundos en darse cuenta lo que había hecho; en eso comenzó a disculparse hasta tener el rostro del mismo color que su cabello y Kenma permanecía tan calmado que le ponía más nervioso.

Hinata terminó por decir que no había sido su intención. Kenma le dijo que el beso no le desagradó, y Shouyou casi instantáneamente declaró que gustaba de Kenma.

Había sido tan rápido y ridículo que está vez ambos se habían sonrojado. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, Hinata terminó por aclarar que no tenía que responder en ese instante. Esa había sido la tarde del último día de ese campamento, pocos días después Kenma se había lastimado la muñeca y dejado de contestar los mensajes de Hinata.

—¿Me das unos pases? —pregunta Shouyou, intentando cambiar de tema o hacer el ambiente más ligero.

Kenma lo piensa un poco, su muñeca está un poco mejor después de todo, algo así no le debe hacer mucho daño.

—Bueno.

Y de esa forma Hinata comienza a hablar de otras cosas, sobre sus peleas con Kageyama, lo estricto que ahora está Daichi. Kenma le gusta escuchar la voz de Hinata, podría oírlo hablar todo el día y no le molestaría.

En los primeros dos pases todo está en orden, Hinata halaga de sobre manera estos, pero Kenma siente que han sido flojos. Demasiado para su gusto. A veces se pregunta si a Hinata en verdad le gustan sus pases o simplemente dice esas cosas por mera cortesía. Después de todo él no era un prodigio.

No fue hasta el tercer pase en que la muñeca de Kenma hace un movimiento un tanto brusco, la pelota pasa de largo la mano de Hinata y golpea su cara un tanto fuerte. La carnada de Karasuno se queja brevemente por su nariz, para luego escuchar una voz desde la puerta del primer gimnasio.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, Kenma-san? —es el largo chico semi ruso, que entra mirándolo con curiosidad y preocupación.

Hinata no entiende la pregunta, ni el tono de la misma. Mira de reojo a Kenma y logra ver cómo este esboza una mueca de dolor, sobando su muñeca con disimulo.

—Yo…

—¿Te duele la muñeca, Kenma? —inquiere Hinata con preocupación, el pelirrojo acerca con cuidado su mano, pero el rubio la aparta con rapidez.

—No, es sólo que…

—Kuroo-san se va a enojar. Kenma-san, el doctor le especificó que forzara su muñeca.

—¿Doctor?

—Kenma-san tuvo un esguince de muñeca, ¿no te dijo?

Kenma aparta la mirada, sabe que Hinata se siente culpable por algo de lo que él no sabía, el único responsable de no cuidarse era él. Antes de poder decirle algo al respecto, se dio cuenta de que Lev no vagaba por ahí solo, Yaku al entrar había escuchado aquella acción desconsiderada de Kozume, no tuvo reparo en regañarlo por no ver por su salud primero. El libero se disculpó con Shouyou por las molestias y se llevó a Kenma a la enfermería para ver si su lesión no había empeorado.

Los ojos ámbar de Kenma se encontraron con los pardos de Hinata antes de cruzar la puerta. Tal vez lo había arruinado esta vez.

Después de salir de la enfermería y llevarse un buen regaño de Morisuke, la enfermera les menciona que no había sido nada grave, que sólo necesitaría una pomada pero que tuviera más cuidado. Yaku accede a no decirle nada de ello a Kuroo, porque no veía necesario causar problemas entre ellos (aunque Kenma sabía que este se motiva más por no preocupar al capitán).

Kenma no había visto de nuevo al chico de Karasuno hasta la hora de irse a dormir, piensa que era probable que Shouyou no quiera verle mañana. Extraña mucho su consola en esta situación, al menos le ayudaba a distraerse y no sobre analizar todo.

Pero en algún punto, cuando todos dormían y los ronquidos de Tora arrullaban la habitación, Kenma miraba al techo intentando conciliar el sueño en algún momento, no era el mejor día para tener insomnio, sin embargo, escucha el sonido de la puerta corrediza moverse.  

Mira a través de la difusa oscuridad a una persona que le indica acompañarle, él en seguida reconoce a Hinata. Se levanta con discreción, pasando sigilosamente entre los cuerpos casi inertes de sus cansados compañeros.

—¿Kenma-san? —escucha un adormilado llamado de Lev, él le hace una seña de que haga silencio y este cierra sus ojos nuevamente para dormir.

Cuando sale de la habitación nota como el pelirrojo había comenzado a cambiar, él lo sigue como si eso era lo que debía hacer. Si estómago se revuelve un poco y traga saliva, era probable que también le reclamara por no decirle sobre su esguince.

El bloqueador central detiene sus pasos y Kenma hace lo mismo, han llegado a un punto en el pasillo donde da con el ventanal que da al jardín, está cerrado, pero es apartado de los dormitorios y la poca luz de luna ilumina.

Kozume no es una persona que pueda mantener la mirada con cualquiera, pero los ojos de Hinata tenían una energía hipnótica que prefería evitar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no esta vez.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquiere el pelirrojo, dejando de lado su silencio, acortando unos pasos su distancia. Él mira la muñeca de Kozume.

El rubio se sorprende un poco de que este no se viera enojado, aunque conociendo a Hinata debía esperarse algo así.

—Si, solamente tengo que dejarla reposar un poco… —Kenma alza su mano a la altura de su pecho, asentándola perezosamente en este.

—¿Es por eso que no respondías mis mensajes?

—Si.

—¿Por eso no te habías conectado para completar la misión de Artemisa?

—¿Ya acabó el evento?

—Desde hace un par de días…—Kenma chasquea la lengua, se había preparado comprando las runas necesarias para ese evento en el juego.

El rubio escucha una leve risa, alza su mirada al jugador de Karasuno, el setter no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había entrado de nuevo a su espacio personal.

—Kenma, perdón por pedirte que me des pases aunque estudiaras lesionado.

—Tú no sabías, Shou… —sus palabras se cortan.

Kenma abre sus ojos de la sorpresa al notar como el pelirrojo toma con delicadeza su mano y deposita un pequeño beso en ella. Nunca había pasado por algo similar. Cuando Hinata levanta la mirada su rostro se encuentra en un feroz rojo, Kenma no se quedaba atrás.

—Cuídate un poco más, Kenma, sino no podré tener más de tus geniales pases. —Ríe un poco nervioso al rebuscar una excusa tonta para no sonar tan mal, aunque una vez lo escucha siente que es todo lo contrario—. No quería decir que sólo para eso, sino que...

—Shouyou —le llama y este levanta su vista, justo en el momento en que siente la mano libre de Kozume recorrer su mejilla hasta que sus labios se encuentran.

Suaves y un poco húmedos, sólo es un suave roce que no dura lo suficiente, no tanto como ambos quisieran. Sus nervios hacían sus manos temblar levemente, su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho no ayudaba.

—En las nacionales, voy a dar lo mejor de mí, Shouyou.

Hinata queda embelesado ante tales palabras, sonríe, Kenma piensa que con esa sonrisa podría iluminar el pasillo entero. En cambio, eran pocas las veces en que Kozume sonreía han dulcemente. El pelirrojo le abraza sin cuidado y asiente con ganas.

—¡Es una promesa, Kenma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, si no termino estás cosas me voy a morir jajajaja
> 
> Hey, me hubiera gustado subir esto antes, pero en la mañana se me ha olvidado ya que voy a la escuela xD
> 
> ¿Qué les parece? No sé si esto sea decente para la week, pero no hay tiempo de cambiarlo(? :c
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quien lea ^^


End file.
